


Quiet Nights

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Loki is a Softie, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, no personals, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Reader had a long day at work. Loki makes it better. Based on an anon request on Tumblr.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Quiet Nights

You stepped through your front door, sighing as you closed and locked it behind you, shrugging off your jacket and toeing off your shoes as quickly as you could manage without falling over; your day at work had left you exhausted, and you couldn't wait to sit down and relax. 

At the sound of your fumbling about in the front hall, Loki stepped around the corner and offered you a small smile. "Hello, little one," he greeted gently, stepping forward and helping you out of your coat. After hanging it up on the appropriate hook, the trickster gently pulled you into his arms, kissing your temple and swaying ever so slightly. "Long day?" he asked quietly after a moment, though the answer was fairly obvious. 

You nodded pitifully, turning in his arms to bury your face in his chest. "M' feet hurt," you mumbled, digging your now-bare toes into the rug. "'Nd I'm hungry." Loki chuckled softly and shook his head slightly at your words, before effortlessly scooping you into his arms and carrying you bridal style to the living room, where he'd already laid out some of your favorite snacks by the couch, and your favorite show pulled up and ready to start on the TV.

The sight, while it was simple, made happy tears well in your eyes; the little actions just showed how much Loki really did love you and care about you. The two of you were quickly settled on the couch, though you made virtually no effort to extract yourself from his lap, and he didn't complain. You grabbed a snack and curled up closer to the God of Mischief's chest as he pressed play, and familiar characters began to play out familiar storylines on the screen. You smiled to yourself as Loki hugged you close, one hand lightly playing with and stroking your hair. Before you'd met Loki, you had no idea you could express or feel love for another person through such small, simple actions, but now you experienced them every day, and you were happier than you ever had been.

You weren't sure how long you sat there with the man you loved, but eventually your positions shifted, until you were both laid out across the couch, your face smushed into his shoulder as you began to drift off to sleep, still held securely by your beloved; you were warm, and comfortable, and loved; that was all you needed to leave you smiling as you dreamt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman
> 
> Requests are OPEN


End file.
